Tsurushi (Fire)
Background Tsurushi is a missing-nin and the leader of the Villa Bandits, who is currently held in Konoha custody. Personality Tsurushi is a callous, indifferent and selfish man. He also has a very high opinion of himself, and likewise feels insulted that he was not to be made into a card for the Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scrolls. Appearance Abilities Tsurushi Knows Wind Release and excels in hand to hand combat. Part I Genin Mission Arc The Bandit and his group report to their Leader, who orders them to engage the outsiders again, and expresses interest in Koharu's response. Later, Tentō wanders off at night after buying vintage electronics, and is kidnapped. A message is left for Koharu in-front of the Villa, telling him where to go to find Tentō. Tentō learns from his kidnappers that he's bait for Koharu, who have to defeat him to save their reputation. While Team 3 (Satoru) search the City for news on the bandits that night. Koharu finds the extremely rare card that he has been searching for and realises Tentō must have slipped it into his pocket. While he desperately wants the card, Koharu is adamant that he cannot accept it and decides to go to the Konoha Mountain Villa and return the card to Tentō. Koharu notices the note at the entrance of the Villa and after reading the kidnapping note, it fades. Meanwhile, a kidnapped Tentō is confused when his kidnappers reveal themselves. Tsurushi (Fire) mocks Tentō's love of shinobi while declaring that he himself was a shinobi though he wasn't featured on any collectible card. After being lifted and thrown to the ground, Tentō finds the shuriken Koharu had given him and makes a stand against Tsurushi (Fire), who laughs off the endeavour before realising Tentō intended to kill himself. Tsurushi (Fire) is able to stop him before deciding that he would be the one to kill Tentō. Koharu arrives in time to thwart Tsurushi (Fire), and prepares to stand off against the Bandits. Tsurushi (Fire) sends his underlings to deal with Koharu (Fire). Koharu, however, easily dispatches all of the bandits present leaving Tsurushi to deal with him himself. As Tsurushi makes his move, Koharu, attacks with the Uchiha-style "Lightning": Triple technique which Tsurushi (Fire) repels with his Wind Release. Koharu deploys a smoke bomb, using the added cover and his shadow clones to land an attack on Tsurushi (Fire) he could not perceive. Attacking Tsurushi with his Tantō. This diversion buys enough time for the real Koharu to attack Tsurushi with his Drilling Hand of Lightning Tsurushi takes the full force of the Drilling Hand of Lightning piercing through his chest, defeating him. Tentō and Koharu rejoice that his plan to distract then attack Tsurushi worked, but is short-lived when the Bandits boss gets up from the attack. Impressed by Koharu's power he swears to make his death painful when he kills him. Realising that his opponent was on the verge of death, Koharu prepares another Drilling Hand of Lightning to finish him, however, the seal in Koharu's right hand activates stopping him from using the jutsu and leaving him in pain. For a moment, a shocked Tsurushi believes Koharu is a member of a "certain group", but soon realises that is not the case and prepares to attack Koharu again before he can reach them, he is stopped by Ryoto (Fire), then rendered unconscious by Satoru's kick. While glad to see them, Koharu also worries about his actions on the mission they were assigned. Both Hanako (Fire) and Ryoto tell him that he can make it up to them by buying them Burgers, which Tentō gladly offers to pay for. They return to Konohagakure, Satoru Sarutobi commends Koharu on rescuing Tentō but advises him to prepare for the fallout of abandoning them on the mission. Elsewhere, the Interrogation Core prepare to interrogate the captured Tsurushi. Elsewhere, the Interrogation core interrogate the captured Tsurushi (Fire) and calls in Hoki Senju for assistance with the unwilling prisoner. Fear of the Hokage quickly causes Tsurushi to divulge all his secrets. Tsurushi says he knows about the seal on Koharu's hand and the organisation seeking the seals called "Hidoi". Trivia * Tsurushi is head of the Villa Bandits * He was defeated by Koharu (Fire)